Lesson Learned
by Butchercup
Summary: *One-shot**Brickercup**For ConformityisNonsense* Nobody likes repeating themselves, especially teachers. So when you are told something, remember it and hold onto it. It could keep unwanted tension from rising, and even keep a happy couple, happy.


_**Yet another Brickercup one-shot for the perfectly talented writer ConformityisNonsense. But worry not my lovely readers! lots of stories coming from Butchercup (eventually) but for now, enjoy this Brickercup sweetness!**_

* * *

_A beach ball?_

_No, too soft._

_There's an entire body of water just waiting to claim a victim._

_No, I'm a hero, not a crazy villain._

_Bubbles' beach umbrella?_

The corner of Buttercup's lips curved into a smirk, an evil glint shining in her eyes.

_Yes. That'll do just fine…_

It wasn't a very difficult decision, for Buttercup to confirm that she wanted to beat the fake eyelashes off of each girl that dared to stand within a ten foot radius of her boyfriend. Not that she could blame them. Those unique red eyes of his were enough to mesmerize anyone. And considering their current setting at the beach, Buttercup wouldn't be surprised if every girl in town rushed there for a chance with Brick. But he was _hers._ Every condescending inch of him was hers. Didn't those girls know that?

One girl in particular bothered Buttercup the most. Princess. She had the nerve to continuously stroke his long red hair as if he were some type of pet for her to carry around in her overly expensive purse. And did Brick do a damn thing to stop _any _of them?

_Nope!_

The very fact that he knew _damn well _that Buttercup watching him pissed her off beyond repair. He knew _damn well _how possessive she could be. He knew _damn well _that none of the girls surrounding him would have a problem with stealing him away from Buttercup. _And he knew damn well that what he was doing was pissing her off._

He was doing it on purpose, of course.

If Buttercup showed even a sliver of jealousy, Brick would kick up his charm a notch, and entertain himself. And of course, the whole situation was the most hilarious thing in the world to the other four super powered teens. Therefore everyone would be laughing their asses off while Buttercup attempts not to murder any 'innocent' teenage girls.

"Aw, who's jelly?"

"Fuck off Butch!" Buttercup restrained from punching her counterpart in the face, if Bubbles hadn't been relaxing (possibly sleeping) against his chest, she would have. Instead, she focused her attention on Brick and the swarm of girls around him.

"I'd watch Princess' hands if I were you. She sure is getting close to his-"

"Shut up asshole!" Buttercup shouted, punching Butch in the shoulder. He groaned in pain but maintained a glare as Bubbles shifted sleepily.

"Lower your fucking voice. The princess is sleeping, and while she's sweet as apples any other time, wake her up and she turns into a fire breathing dragon."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "You're actually afraid of her?"

"When she's cranky? _Yes! _Terrified."

A bright gleam of light directed her gaze back to Brick, where he smiled that perfect smile of his she loved so much. She'd never tell him how amazing his smile was, or even how amazing he was in general, that would raise his already sky-high ego into the depths of space. Her eyes wandered to his topless chest, flawlessly muscular. The only problem was the many feminine hands running their fingers along the defined lines of his abs. Buttercup gritted her teeth and muttered curse after curse as he eyes remained locked on the group.

"You know, staring holes into the backs of their heads isn't going to change anything~" Butch teased.

Buttercup growled and stood from her place in the warm sand. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right Butch. I guess even morons have their moments." She snatched the beach umbrella from the sand, resting it on her shoulder, and started for the group of man-stealing girls. The sudden rays of sunshine caused Bubbles to snap awake in a panic.

Butch quickly wrapped his arms around Bubbles to calm her. "Alright, I'll ignore that insult for now. But what the hell are you gonna do with that?"

"I'm gonna teach those bitches a lesson. It's simple, really. Stay away from him or I'll whack you in the head with whatever is closest to me." Buttercup demonstrated, by swinging the umbrella like a baseball bat. Vibration radiated through the umbrella's pole followed by a restrained whimper and curse. Buttercup spun around to find Boomer clutching his nose as a stream of blood trickled down his chin.

"Boomie!" Blossom cried, pulling Boomer's hands away from his injured face.

"Oops, sorry Blue," Buttercup said in monotone. She started for her targeted group once again…

"Wait! Buttercup!" She cringed at Bubbles' high pitched cry for attention.

"What? What now! I'm trying to warn off stupid skanks from my boyfriend!" Buttercup whined.

Bubbles yanked the umbrella from Buttercup's grip and propped it up in its original place. "No need for the violence. Words speak louder than action," she said proudly, oblivious to the looks she was getting from her friends.

Blossom gently blew a mist of ice at Boomer's face, soothing his aching nose. "Well, Bubbles has the right idea BC. At least keep yourself from harming anyone who may not be able to stand your strength."

"No promises!" Buttercup called as she stormed away. With Brick back in her line of vision, anger boiled deeper in Buttercup's veins. The closer she got the more winks and flirty smirks she caught him tossing around like they were treats for a starving dog.

His cocky grin refused to fade when Buttercup reached him. She pushed passed the girls, making sure to shove Princess especially hard, and glared daggers at Brick. "Hey you" he said in the sweetest voice he could muster up.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit," Buttercup snapped. Out of the corner of her eye, Buttercup noticed the nasty looks Brick's admirers were giving her. "Can we fucking help you?" she shouted. Brick simply watched the scene in front of him unfold.

"Actually, Butter_butt, you _can help by leaving us alone. You're interrupting our time with Bricky-Poo," Princess stated. The rest of the girls murmured their various agreements.

Buttercup growled with irritation and closed her fist around a lock of Brick's hair. Yanking him by the pony tail, Buttercup stomped her way toward the snack bar.

"Ow, fucking shit BC! Let go!"

"Shut it asshole!" Ignoring the 'Employees Only' sign, Buttercup slammed the door open and shoved Brick inside. She closed the door and found a light switch to reveal boxes and bags full of tropical fruits for smoothies and various snacks.

Leaning casually against the wooden wall, Brick said, "You know, you are so irresistible when you're jealous."

Buttercup's cheeks heated up, "I wasn't jealous! And don't try to smooth talk your way out of the deep ass hole you've dug for yourself _all day!_"

"Then what was that little act about?"

"W-what fucking act?!"

Brick nodded toward the door, "Out there, you basically dragged me away from my friends."

Could she punch him? It was a brief thought, but she silently confirmed that she could, and would if he continued to choose his words so carelessly.

"_Friends?_ Those desperate girls practically throwing themselves at you, were your _friends?_"

"No, but you are just proving my point with every word you speak." Brick placed his hands firmly on Buttercup's hips, slowly drawing her closer to him. "Don't deny any of this. You were jealous-" he whispered, kissing her cheek. Buttercup tried to pull away, but Brick's hold on her was too strong, that, or the feelings she felt with him made her weaker. "I said, don't deny _any _of this. Admit you were jealous, Buttercup."

Buttercup felt herself lighten up as she felt his lips on her neck. She wrapped her arms around Brick's neck and whispered back with a slight bite to her tone, "I was jealous."

"Of what?"

Brick rested his forehead against Buttercup's, gazing into her bright eyes. The love she detected in his gleaming red eyes sent he heart racing. "Of the thought of you… with any other girl."

Brick sighed. He almost sounded disappointed, yet he placed a light kiss on Buttercup's forehead, then on her cheek moving along her jaw line. "Well, I guess I'll have to reteach you some important lessons you seemed to have forgotten."

A small smile tugged at her lips, as Brick ran a hand through her hair, removing any little tangles. "Number one: I have no interest in any girl but you. You are my only one." Buttercup nodded. "Number two: you are mine. Nobody else can have you because they wouldn't treat you the way you deserve." Brick's embrace tightened possessively, and Buttercup felt like every part of body was safe in his arms. After kissing her tenderly on the lips, Brick spoke again. "And number three: I am yours. You never have to worry about anyone stealing me away from your side."

"Forever?" Buttercup demanded.

"Forever and ever."

With that, Buttercup leapt into Brick's arms with her feet mere inches from the floor. The two shared a kiss that seemed to last for hours, and probably could have if the old wooden door hadn't swung open. In the doorway, a concerned expression was plastered onto Bubbles' face. Next to her, leaning against the arch, Butch smirked at his brother.

"Oh Buttercup! I thought maybe you got locked in here! Are you okay?" Seeing the obvious concern that spread across her sister's face, Buttercup couldn't maintain an irritated demeanor. Bubbles was just 's just caring for her family; Buttercup couldn't stay mad in that case.

"I'm fine Bubbs. Let's just go enjoy the rest of the day." Her blue eyes lit up with joy and she took Butch's hand, bouncing with him back to their spot in the sand. With Brick's former admirers gone, the couple could relax and simply enjoy the company of each other and their families.

Boomer dug around in the waves for sea shells, tossing them toward Bubbles as he found them. Blossom giggle away each time she froze Boomer in place with her ice breath, then being tackled into the water once he escaped. Buttercup and Butch handed Bubbles various shells as she requested them for her sand castle. The entire time, Buttercup rested her chin on Brick's arm, her eyes skimming the words of a book he was reading. Whenever she came across a line that interested her, Brick explained the events leading up to it.

"*'I feel the urge, familiar now, to wrench myself from the body and speak directly to her mind. It is the same urge, I realize, that makes me want to kiss her every time I see her, because even a sliver of distance between us is infuriating'*." Brick read. Just by the tone in his voice as he read, Buttercup could tell, without the need for him to say it aloud, that although the words were printed on paper and he was simply reading them, he was speaking to her.

Nobody could tear them apart.

_Lesson learned._

* * *

**_YAY! _**

**_** not my words! this is one of the MANY beautiful quotes from a book... can anyone guess what book?!_**

**_Conformity your butt BETTER know this Miss I-read-super-fast! _**

**_thinking time!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Thinking time over! _**

**_This quote came from the book 'Allegiant', the third book in the 'Divergent' series by Veronica Roth! If you got it right give yourself a cookie._**

**_If you got it wrong or didn't even answer... give yourself a cookie anyway cuz the rock and you rock for reading this!_**

**_Okay, I'm done here, review and check out ConformityisNonsense, she is awesome and writes equally awesome stories! _**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
